This application is a request for support for a predoctoral and postdoctoral Multidisciplinary Parasitology Training Program. Yale University historically has had a major commitment to the study of parasitology. Currently, the university has an integrated multidisciplinary program in parasitology involving research laboratories within the Graduate and Medical Schools (Epidemiology and Public Health, Biology [Immunobiology], Cell Biology, Molecular Biophysics and Biochemistry/Chemistry, and Medicine]. The research interests of the participating faculty span the broad spectrum of expertise and approaches [immunology, biochemistry, cell biology, entomology, biology, molecular biology, epidemiology] employed in the study of parasitology. Thus, the Trainees of this program have access to facilities and programs at Yale University across the spectrum of disciplines relevant to parasitology. The predoctoral program includes: formal course work concentrated in the first two years to provide solid grounding and breadth in the area of research interest; first year laboratory rotations to gain experience and familiarity with the multiple research environments available; selection by the student of a research advisor during the second year; preparation and defense of a research proposal as part of the qualifying examination procedure. After the appointment of a Thesis Committee, each student prepares a research prospectus, progresses through her/his thesis research and finally, the preparation of a dissertation. Research is the major component of both the predoctoral and postdoctoral programs; the research experiences available at Yale span the breadth of modern parasitology. Trainees (postdoctoral and predoctoral], in addition to having access to the various facilities at Yale University, participate in several seminar series and a journal club focused on topics relevant to parasitology. Further, Trainees participate and present their research as part of a formal research-in-progress seminar series. Former Trainees in the program have gone on to postdoctoral work (in the case of predoctoral trainees) and positions as faculty in medical schools, universities, colleges or research staff in scientific research institutes and medically related industry (postdoctoral trainees).